The present disclosure relates to a motor used as a drive source for a power window device or the like.
PCT International Publication No. WO 2011/107300 discloses a motor including a motor unit, which has a rotation shaft, a gear housing, which is coupled to the motor unit, and a connector module, which has a connector housing coupled to the gear housing. The gear housing accommodates a deceleration mechanism that decelerates and outputs the rotation of the rotation shaft. The connector housing supports a connector terminal, which is connected to a power terminal of the motor unit, and a circuit substrate, which is connected to the connector terminal. The power terminal is inserted into and connected to a socket of the connector terminal when the connector housing is coupled to the gear housing. This structure allows for the connection of the connector terminal and the power terminal of the motor unit to be completed when the connector housing is coupled to the gear housing. Thus, the manufacturing process is simplified.